Not the Usual Day
by Kyte27
Summary: With all of the Signers being separated due to a storm, Yusei finds himself stuck at home. However, the usual day becomes unusual with a French woman. YuseixSherry, lemon in later chapters. NC-17
1. Chapter 1

It was downright pouring rain throughout Neo Domino City. It was a heavy torrential storm that came out of nowhere. Yusei was sitting at the small desk in the garage. He laid back on his chair, staring up at the windows above him. His jacket was hung at the back of his chair. Jack, Crow, and Bruno left yesterday over to Martha's. Saiga had a shipment of parts that could help out their D-Wheels for the WRGP. They had just called in that the storm was very bad in the area so they were stuck in.

Yusei closed his eyes as he listened to the pitter-pattering of the raindrops hitting the glass. His hand rubs up his face and towards his forehead, rubbing his temples. As he drops his hand, his eyes drops down to the computer monitor. It was 3:56PM. Aki and the twins would be out of school in a few minutes and drop by to see how everything is. Rua would ask all sorts of questions as Yusei worked on his vehicle, getting pumped up from the thought of the Grand Prix. It'd become difficult for Ruka to remind him that they need to do their homework. Yusei would then help onto their homework session, mainly helping with Aki's Physics. Afterwards, Crow and Jack would argue on what would we eat for dinner and then bring up every dysfunction Jack has. Meanwhile, Bruno would be in the kitchen, cooking everyone ramen as he avoids the fight. That would be the usual day.

But that day isn't today. Everyone was stuck indoors.

The boy sighs heavily, shaking his head as he stands up. _What a headache, _he 's feet drag him over towards the kitchen area. He really was getting a headache! He opens up the fridge, grabbing a small milk carton. He sets it down over the countertop and opens a cabinet where the flask of pills would be. "Jack, not everyone is as tall as you," he grunts. Jack and Crow always bicker and fight so the blonde always took pills for his headaches. Problem is that Jack would never place it on the right shelf. Yusei bends down on his knees, grabbing a small stool from under the sink. In frustration, he scratches behind his head. Because he bent down, the side of his left head really began to pulse. _Damn it..._

"Need help?" a strong yet feminine voice asked with a deep accent.

Yusei quickly turns in surprise. Sherry LeBlanc stood there, smiling as her arms were crossed over her chest. Her outfit was the usual wear (practically the only wear Yusei ever sees her in).

"Sherry? What are you doing here?" he asked as he gave up in getting the pills, stepping off from the stool. Sherry closed her eyes, tilting her head slightly. "Why, to take shelter from the rain, of course. Your landlady doesn't know, so I snuck in through your window." He looked around, wondering where her butler, Mizoguchi, is. He usually would be at her side no matter what but it doesn't seem to be anywhere. Her brilliant emerald eyes opened as he notices the man to be greatly confused. She chuckles as she began to walk around the kitchen counter as her hand swipes over it playfully.

Yusei looks at the young woman intently. "Where is Mizoguchi? And why would you take refuge here?" he asked. The girl slowly came to a halt mid-way at the counter, tracing her index finger over the wooden counter. "We were in an apartment in hiding, but someone attacked us and burned the apartment down," her eyes slowly glance up into Yusei's. His sapphire eyes widen. "The Hikari Apartment complex? Was it Yliaster?" She nods. "More than likely, mon ami. And from the attack, we were separated. Fortunately for me, after studying you and the others, I knew the perfect place to hide in." Her full, supple lips form into a smile. "I hope you don't mind?"

Yusei felt his heartbeat throb in his chest. That smile of hers would send chills down his spine. Aki's smile always gave him warmth, but Sherry's smile would give the opposite effect which was just as interesting to the man. He nods, gulping the lump in his throat.

"Sure thing. Just do behave, okay?" Sherry cocks a smirk. "Think I'll already harass you into joining my team?" He returns a slight smirk of his own. "You just might." As he walks past her into the living room area, he catches her scent. It was very foreign, like a perfume he's never smelled before. It was sweet yet strong. Very strong. In fact, almost overwhelming that he had to pause for his knees began to buckle. He was very attracted to this wonderful scent. "Something the matter?" her voice asked, knocking Yusei back into reality as he attempts to shake off the arousing feelings. "Y-yeah, just remembered something I have to do in a program.

As Yusei pulls up his chair and automatically begins to type away, Sherry leans back against the kitchen counter. Her eyes were studying his toned arms, every muscle being worked as he types into the computer.

_A strong man, _French woman thinks to herself. Her legs shift slightly as her thighs rub together, a smile slowly stretching across her face before she bites down her bottom lip. _Just what I was looking for._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it being short, everyone! Also, for Tag Force players, yup, I added the bit from her story event in TF5 and having a bit of seduction in her personality but not to where it is oh so OOC like in the game. More to come! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The stunning blonde woman laid there in the Team 5D's living room couch, fliping through a small book. She had taken off her chest-guard that was now laid across the floor close by. Yusei was in the kitchen, fixing any bit of meal they have for the two of them.

"Ramen?" Sherry asks as the scent wafts through the air.

Yusei was stirring into the boiling pout. "Yeah," he simply says. The girl closes her book, closing her eyes. "Is it really all you guys have here? One would think the new King of Neo Domino City would have a bit more luxury." Her eyes open as her emerald eyes look through the high window. The storm outside was relentless. Drops of rain were pitter-pattering against the small window.

"It's just enough for us to get by. Besides, Jack has no complaints," Yusei states as he pours the ramen into two small bowls. Sherry shifts her head towards the kitchen as her brilliant golden hair sways just slightly. "You usually cook?"

"Pretty much," the man says as he sets down the bowls onto the table. "It isn't a bother for me, really." Sherry eyes began to narrow. Why is this duelist wasting his time here by feeding everyone? Obviously, the team wouldn't last at all without Yusei, so if he were taken out of the equation, it'll be undone. Is he staying here for the sake of his friends? Or is it the responsibility?

The man washes his hands into a damp towel. "Food is ready, Sherry." He walks into the fridge and opens the door, looking through. Disappoint settles in. "Hey, I'm not sure what you exactly drink. We don't have much at all. We have mainly just milk, juice-" He trails off as he hears the sounds of boots walking across the wooden floor up behind him. Before he can look over his shoulder, the French woman spins him around and pins him against the nearest wall, having a tight grip on the collar of his shirt.

"Sherry?" he asks her as the girl stares him down with her fierce, green eyes. Part of him began to feel that Sherry's true purpose is to convince him to her team.

Her eyes narrowed down in a cold, hard glare. "Tell me something, Yusei. Why do you stay with these people, with your friends?"

He knew it. His hands began to ball into clenched fists.

"You're here to try and convince me again, aren't you?"

"Ta toi!" she bursts out in frustration as her grip on his shirt tightens, taking a step closer towards the Signer. "Yusei Fudo, I did all my study on you before I came to Neo Domino. Your father worked as the head of MIDS almost two decades ago." Yusei's eyes widened, and Sherry notices the change. "Yes, I know all about Zero Reverse, the little secret Rex Godwin tried to hide. How can't I? He was aided by Yliaster to cover up those tracks!" Anger began to boil in Sherry from just hearing on that group's name, but she must remain focused.

"Naturally, you feel the burden of what happened all those years ago, am I correct?" she questions him. The lump in Yusei's throat was too hard to swallow. Despite his father appeared to him in that near-death experience and the confrontation with Rudger Godwin, that guilt still lingered in the man's soul. He still has nightmares about it time to time.

"What in the hell does this have to do with convincing me into your team" Yusei asked back, raising his voice.

Sherry growls as she slams him into the wall again. Yusei grunts from the impact; there were cracks behind him slowly forming. Sherry LeBlanc is very strong!

"Everything, Yusei!" Her teeth clenched down. "Is that why you remain here with everyone? Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan were orphans from Satellite who also lost their parents. Is this some kind of redemption for what your father did? Some kind of misplaced self-righteousness?" Sherry takes another step closer, her chest pressing firmly against his as her breasts squish against him.

"Aki Izayoi was the Black Rose Witch, taken in by the Arcadia Movement after she ran away from home. Did you step in to show that she wasn't a witch and that she couldn't be alone?" Sherry scoffs as she leans in closely, making sure they were in full contact of each other's eyes. "Those twins, Rua and Ruka, their parents are never home. You stepped in as a sort of guardian so they wouldn't be all alone in their home, right?"

Yusei was in shock. Did she really did all this research on him and the others?

"It is all to make ammends for that guilt. Am I right?" she asks with more force towards the end of her words. The raven-haired man gulped as hard as he could, not leaving any contact with her eyes. Before he could say anything, Sherry chirps in once more. "You will never achieve that with the level you are at now, Yusei Fudo." Her eyes closed. "You know that Rex Godwin was backed up by Yliaster right after what happened to his brother, Rudger Godwin. So, really, wouldn't you think its their fault for the compromise seventeen years ago? They pushed Rudger into doing it, killing millions of lives in that radius, including your mother and father."

Sherry's own parents came into mind. "Do you not want revenge, then?" Her eyes opened up. "Walk with me on this path, win the WRGP, and take down Yliaster! With the satisfaction of them dead at our feet will be the victory that we won the Grand Prix, together. Does that not excite you? Bring you closure?"

Through this, Yusei realizes that Sherry and him aren't that different. They were connected through their Speed Duel, but also outside of duels. If Yusei were at the fork down his path, he would have had the choice Sherry chose: take down who took what was precious to her.

"I don't want revenge."

Sherry looks at him in shock mixed with anger. How could he not? Yliaster was practically responsible for taking away his family, and his friends' families at that! Isn't that more reason to join her cause?

"It's true," Yusei utters out, "that Yliaster was behind Zero Reverse. I found out about what my father did when I found old newspapers in Martha's attic. I was upset, very upset. Hell, even angry." The woman's eyes studies the man carefully. "And then, through these years, I kept it inside, knowing that the unhappiness Satellite was suffering was because of my father's research. And yet, Jack, Crow, Rally and everyone else, still remained at my side, not doubting me as their friend." Yusei's eyes became melancholic, his hands relaxing. "The things I do for them and everyone else isn't for redemption. Not at all," he explains as his voice remains strong.

"It is because I want them to forget the past and enjoy what is now and what will be tomorrow, and live life! And I will stay by their sides through the end!"

Sherry gasps silently. This wasn't for his own sake at all? How could he 'live' knowing that his parents were taken away and cause his unhappiness? That was all confusing and frustrating as rage boils in her, then suddenly, she lets go of his shirt.

Yusei looks at the woman, whose eyes were covered over by her bangs. "Sherry," he calls softly. _This man has a strength I know I won't be able to reach anytime soon,_ she thought to her self. Yusei Fudo really is the strong-willed person she was looking for. It was a shame she cannot have her to himself.

"Sherry?"

Suddenly, the blonde falls to her knees before the man. Before Yusei could ask if she was okay, he hears the sound of his own zipper being pulled down. He freezes up, becoming immediately tense. What is she doing? the man exclaims in his head, a blush warming his cheeks up completely. Sherry's hands dig through Yusei's pants and pulls down his boxers until his half-erect manhood slips out.

But, he does deserve a little something in return.

* * *

><p><em>And so begins the dirtiness! Sorry for starting something so serious first, everyone. I figure that Sherry would like to know what is behind Yusei's motives and not see the way she sees it. Next chapter will be full of bow chica bow wow~ Let me know how you like it!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Yusei was panting nonstop, his head firmly pressed back against the wall. The house was cold from the weather outside, but to Yusei, it felt like a sauna; nothing but humid heat. Tingling sensations were running up his legs, feling his knees jerk from time to time. His eyes were closed tight, feeling beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and sting his eyes.

As he gets the strength to open his eyes, he looks down; a golden yellow blur was bobbing fast at his pelvis-level with loud suction sounds and slurps.

Sherry looked up at Yusei with a devious tint in her eyes as she pulls back on Yusei's fully erected manhood, sucking hard until his cock slips out with a wet pop.

Nothing excited Sherry more than seeing a strong man at the mercy of her.

She sticks her tongue out, whipping the head of his member, her gloved hand rubbing down the base as the other hand strokes his balls in a circular motion. Yusei shivers at all three sensations being given to him.

He's had these sort of experiences before with Aki, but the both were inexperienced when they shared a night together. However, it seems to Yusei that this woman knew exactly what she was doing. Did she had to use this in her journey to find vengeance against Yliaster?

"Ugh," the man groans as Sherry began to bob her head again on him.

He can't even think straight with this blowjob going on. Sherry was using every bit of her mouth on him. Her tongue was caressing his entire shaft. She was sucking hard enough to where her inner cheeks would grabd hold of him. Even her teeth would bite down in a massaging way.

The woman suddenly bobs down on him as far as possible, having Yusei's cock completely disappear as it slides to the very back of her throat. And she keeps it down there for a good while.

The Signer moans loudly as his waist bucks, causing Sherry to gag slightly, but also moan in heat. She was becomming very excited the longer she kept his pulsing cock in her throat. In reflex, a hand of hers quickly goes down, and rubs her area through her pants. It was very hot against her touch. She kept swallowing at his dick, flinching with several gags but finally pulls all nine inches out with a loud gasp of air, multiple strings of saliva attatching her mouth to his penis.

Her green eyes look up. Yusei was huffing hard, and she can see that his member was twitching hard. He's ready to climax.

"You finally ready to cum after a good twenty minutes," Sherry teases him, jerking his shaft. She trails her tongue quick over his length, giggling. "You are quite strong in willpower, Yusei Fudo. That really excites me."

Sherry then takes up her hand from between her legs and inspects it. It was slightly damp. Her clothing has very sturdy material, and to see any kind of wetness that was seeping through was astounding. She must be extremely wet.

Nevertheless, Sherry licks off the wet spots from her glove's fingertips and then pulls the glove off.

"I can't let you climax just yet," she stated.

Yusei began to feel something being tied on his member. He looks down, seeing one of Sherry's gloves tied firmly at the base.

"What are you doing?" Yusei asks, almost sounding in complete terror.

_Yusei is worried in not climaxing? _Sherry asks herself as she looks up at him. _He mustn't be very experienced, then, even with that willpower. I wonder if that Psychic Duelist had anything to do with this?_

Her tongue seethes out, licking over her bottom lip, the saliva causing it to shine. She was very hungry to shove more of that rod into her throat. Afterall, she could use a drink, but she wanted to test his limits.

The blonde woman reaches down down to her chest, and starts to unbotton her jacket. She lets it fall simply onto the floor behind her. Yusei studied her.

She was now just wearing a dark red, sleeveless blouse with a turtleneck. He can tell that Sherry wasn't wearing a bra under it.

Almost knowing what Yusei was thinking, she says to him, "Now what is it that you Japanese people call it? _Paizuri?_"

His blue eyes widened.

_Shit._

The girl slowly pulls up her blouse, and then her breasts bounced out from the clinging fabric. Her aerolas were moderately big, and her nipples seemed to be hard. After tossing her discarded blouse to the side, Sherry turns back up at him, licking her lips seductively again as she cups her breasts together as she sits up a bit more, just enough where his erection is just below her cupped bossoms.

"Yes, Yusei. I'm going to give you a titfuck."

Slowly, Yusei started to feel his entire member get enveloped into her cleavage. His waist gives a couple of bucks again. He was surprised how soft, warm, and sweaty her breasts were. Her skin felt amazing. It was very well kept; not surprising for someone who grew up in such rich surroundings. Sherry must've insisted in keeping her lavish beauty-

"Oh, God," Yusei moans out as Sherry began to bow back and forth, sliding his cock in her big boobs. "Stop thinking," Sherry tells him. "Just get lost in the pleasure of my breasts."

The girl was mashing his strong manhood firmly but slow, the head barely peeking out between the breasts, squishing firmly together. Sherry sticks her tongue out, letting saliva slowly drip down between her mounds, allowing Yusei's penis to be lubricated . The more she moved her breasts, the more her hot saliva dripped down, completely covering the rod. Soft wet smacks sound off as she began to move her tits in circular motions opposite to one another. Yusei's head was in a blank daze. This was amazing to him. Aki does the same to him as well, but Sherry has one advantage: she seems to know just how to make the male body tick, to nearly have a man ready to hit his limit at her mercy. He didn't want to give up just yet though, despite only having sexual relations with Aki so far in his life. And his virginity wasn't lost until months prior either.

Sherry lowers her breasts down on his erection to the very base, taking the throbbing dick's head into her mouth, slobbering over it as she moved faster on him. She was impressed. She can tell Yusei isn't exactly experienced and yet he has such a strong willpower.

Still, to hear groans from a strong man...is getting her so wet.

_I want him already, _Sherry thinks to herself. _But I must continue to test him. I must hurry with this and make him cum. That should be enough._

She takes his cock out of her cleavage, which causes Yusei to frown and yet feel thankful since he swears he was close. But then, Sherry shoves every inch of his member down her throat, moaning hard on it to send out vibrations into his hard-on. She was bobbing her head as fast as she can.

In and out. In and out,

Yusei's chest was heaving, his clothing starting to stick to his skin from sweating in heat.

"I can't...Take off the glove and let me cum," Yusei pleaded.

Sherry didn't pay attention to his request as she was busy sucking him off. Her hands grab her big breasts again as she teases herself, moaning more sultry with every wet pop and loud suction in her felatio to him. She was pinching on her bright pink nipples, tugging them with her index fingers and thumbs, massaging her boobs with her palms in the mean time. She takes one final suck and quickly leans to the base and grabs the tied glove with her teeth.

"Give me every single drop, Yusei~" she commanded as she tugs one of the glove's fingers, untying the glove off completely.

Yusei moans in out in happiness to be free as he leans his head back, letting out a longful groan as he feels the sensation rush to the tip.

Streams of white semen shoot out in thick loads, squirting into Sherry's open mouth and over her face. The heat and strong smell causes Sherry to moan ludly, swearing she too was ready to orgasm from just the feel and odor of his load. The last of the splurge drips down onto her hanging rack, painting them in white liquids.

Sherry's eyes roll back as she slowly drinks down what was caught in her hungry mouth, then exhaling in delight before licking her lips.

"It is your lucky day," says the French duelist as she stands up.

Yusei was still catching his breath as he listens to the pitter-patter of raindrops hitting the windows. When he lowers his head, his eyes were graced at the sight.

Sherry was bent down in front of him, her pants and underwear pulled down. Her round, peach ass awaits him, some of her liquids dripping from inbetween her legs. She looks at him over her shoulder, cupping one of her breasts in her hand. She was wearing a slutty, hungry facial expression that immediately gave Yusei a boost.

"_Show me the strong man you are, Monsieur Fudo~"_

* * *

><p><em>As you can see, I'll be stringing out the sequences much more than Scoop of Carly and Double Scoop. And do not fret, I will be making a fic in the near future of Yusei and Aki losing it together~ Hope ya like!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Husk groans were heaving out of Yusei's mouth, a bead of sweat dribbling down his cheek, just over his criminal mark. His head was lowered down, watching the albino body swinging back and forth in down infront of him. Sherry's golden hair was flinging everywhere in each movement.

She was letting out longing moans that seemed to never stop. She was being done by Yusei. She even bent over for him, in which she never would allow herself to any man, but she couldn't help it.

Her was cling against an opposite wall, head head also hung down. She was staring down at the floor, a small puddle of sweat forming under her that was mixed with slight drool and her wet liquids. They were going at it for a long time now. It seemed like hours as they were doing it very slow, her hanging breasts rocking with little momentum.

She looks over her shoulder as the hair on her cheeks were sticking to her skin. All she can see was Yusei's waist hitting against her bottom, her ass cheeks giving a slightly jiggle. Accompanied to her sight was the sound of soft, wet smacks that were being let out of her pussy. Yusei was thrusting into her slow; every inch was being dug into her, every lip of her vagina clutching down on the rod. The woman hangs her head down again, leting out a yelp. As much as she loves feeling every moment of pleasure, she is the kind of person who yearns for speed.

Sherry says, "Yusei, this is amazing, but, go faster!"

She feels his firm hands hold her waist, but the speed of his thrusts were still slow.

He wasn't listening. Sherry isn't sure if she should be annoyed or turned on more that he was doing it his way.

Truth is, Yusei was torn. His body was still going, but his mind kept trying to convince him to stop. His heart belonged to his fellow Signer, Aki Izayoi. And yet here he was, fucking Sherry Leblanc without an end. Inside, he was at war with his emotions and the needs of his body. Ever since Yusei lost his virginity, he has been at a high hormonal state. He's never masturbated before up until now which pales in comparison to actual sex. Right now, it seems the needs of his body outweigh his loyalty. Yusei was loyal to the end, so this was killing him. Every thrust, he yells at himself to stop, and yet he cannot.

An idea pops in the tactical French duelist.

Sherry looks back, her green eyes closing down halfway, giggling in between short pants of breath. "What is it, Yusei?" she teases him. "Still having the mindset of a virgin? Pity. I expected better."

And the scales of emotional and physical needs, it tilted heavily. Yusei isn't one to enjoy being assumed and what motivates him every time is to prove them wrong.

His hands clutch into Sherry's butt cheeks, causing her to gasp in surprise. She was about to talk when the pounding came hard at a faster speed. Her eyes and mouth were wide open, utterly speechless. The sounds of her ass clapping against the man behind her, the deeper grunts he was letting out, the streams of Sherry's liquids driping down her thick thighs.

She finally catches her breath.

"Oh, fuck!" she yells out in her thick French Accent, her mouth transforming into an open smile, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Now this is what she craved!

She arches her back, pulling her head up as she stares up at the wall. She was moaning freely and loudly without any kind of a hold-back. Sherry wasn't ever fully pleased, even when she had to use her body in order to take down an enemy or get information she needed about Yliaster. Quite frankly, she always did the work.

Those pigs never took hold of her and really gave it to her.

But, not Yusei.

She never bows to anyone, not even bend over for them for even a slightest moment. And yet here she is, being fucked like a horny animal. And she damned loved it.

Yusei lets go of her bum and quickly reaches forward, pushing his cock deep into her crevice. Sherry looks and sees his hands grab her wrists.

"Yusei what-"

With enough strength, he pulls her arms back. Sherry's upper body swings up, giving out a loud scream of pleasure. She was definitely being taken in by Yusei in the way he wants. She has lost control of the situation. She just wanted to give him oral sex, and be done with it. But the smell of his cum, the feel of it on her tongue and skin...

No, she wanted to be drilled down hard. And she was getting that - and more!

"Oh yes, you are the strong man I've been dying for!" she yells out in pleasure.

Those words slightly troubles Yusei at the back of his mind. Is Sherry _still _trying to convince him to join her team using a different route?

Yusei had his eyes clutched shut, letting every bit of physical feel envelop him. She was tightening down on his dick, almost as if trying to suck him in whenever his thrusts pull back. He loved it, though: the sensation of feeling her pink, wet walls clinging onto him just strengthened his motivation to keep thrusting as fast and hard as he can. He isn't quite used to it being fast despite he, like Sherry, loves enjoys things fast.

God, he'll nee to worry about it later.

He pulls back a bit more on her arms, causing Sherry to groan slightly but still squeal in pleasure. She was quite flexible.

Huffing hot puffs of breath, Sherry was feeling a tingling sensation as her knees buck inwardly. _No, I'm close...I'm about to cum! _she realizes to herself.

Her eyes looked around the room quickly, thinking of a way to change this around before she hits.

_There! _

With as much strength she has left, she pulls her hips forward, having Yusei's cock to slide out. Yusei was surprised. He knew he was pretty strong himself, but Sherry's strength was incredible as well. Next thing he knew, Sherry had slipped out of his grasp and quickly turns around and presses her back against the opposite wall.

She was breathing hard, her breasts jiggling slightly at every desperate attempt to regain her breath and strength again. She looks over to the side, and looks at the couch. As she gulps down, her eyes look at the man seductively.

"Lay on the couch," she orders.

Yusei, still having logic and sense thrown out the window, simply nods and walks over to the couch, Sherry following him, who was making sure Yusei didn't see the slight limp in her step as her juices and sweat tinkled down her legs.

Yusei obediently lays down face-up. Sherry walks over to him and then steadies herself above him, the tip of his manhood just barely grazing her entrance. She smirks slyly down at him.

"I think you deserve a bit of a view as a reward," she teases him.

She slowly lowers down onto him, letting his hard penis slide back up in her. Sherry lets out a pleased gasp, glad to have him back inside her. Without hesitation, she starts to bounce up and down on him

Yusei moans, staring up at her. Sherry had her head tilted back. Her tits were heaving up and down. His eyes slowly looks down. Her clunge was shoving his cock into it as fast as it could. Yusei could see and feel how wet she was. His dick and pelvis were glossed in her juices. It was so hot and moist.

Sherry was adding more thrust to her hips, her ass smacking down his inner thighs, pumping every inch of him into her. Oh how she loved it!

"Oh, Yusei! Your dick!_ Il est étonnant_!" she cries.

Saliva was running down the corner of her mouth from leaving her mouth hanging open. Her mouth was just watering as she listened to every wet pump they were giving off, and to hear how Yusei delightfully moans. It was all so delicious to her!

She stops bouncing for a moment and starts to grind her waist in a circle. The spiky-haired duelist moans in enjoyment. He was feeling his dick being churned in circles inside her. When she would grind forward towards him, he would completely sink in. It was amazing!

Sherry, looking down at him and seeing the expression on his face. licks her lips, smirking to see him this way. _How adorable, _she thinks to herself.

Then, a jolting sensation hits at the very pit of her stomach, gasping.

"Yusei, I'm about to cum..!" she warns out, immediately sitting up in a straddle and continues to bounce on him, putting every bit of her strength into it.

Her sex partner nodded. "I am too!" he cries out.

Yusei lifts his legs up to the knees and starts to thrust in sync with her. The thrusting gets to her and causes her to fall on him, her chest over his face.

"Oh, god!" she screams out, slamming her hips down as fast as she can.

Yusei opened his mouth wide and pulls one of her squished tits into his mouth, sucking away like a child to his mother's breasts. His moans vibrated into her breast just like how hers did with his cock earlier.

"It's coming!" she cries.

"Sherry!" he cries out, his arms wrapping around her back.

They continue to cry out as they suddenly start jerking in spasms, both screaming. A hot liquid shoots up Sherry's tightening pussy. His entire orgasm, along with his pulsing cock, fills her insides completely, even splashing out of the corners of her wedged hole. Sherry's body goes limp onto of him, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

She felt so comfortable.

She felt protected, without a worry in the world, as she held the man she had sex with. Yusei was also clinging to her, his breathing almost shallow. Her eyes close slowly.

Yes, this is certainly the strong man she always wanted. But, it doesn't seem she will have him to herself.

* * *

><p>"Going to leave through there?" Yusei asked.<p>

The two duelists were fully clothed in his bedroom. Sherry was opening up his bedroom window, looking over her shoulder at him.

She shrugs.

"Rain finally loosened up. Your friends are probably rushing over, so I am pretty certain they won't take my presence that well. Especially your Psychic Duelist friend," she tells him.

Yusei picked up a bit of a negative tone towards the end.

As Sherry was positioning herself to crawl out the window, she feels a hand hold over her shoulder. Surprised, she looks back. Yusei was firmly holding her shoulder, his eyes staring intently at her.

"Sherry," he begins.

"Yes?" she replies, fully standing on both legs again.

His brilliant blue eyes look down for a moment in thought, and then tilt back up at her.

"You're a strong duelist with an iron resolve. You are also a friend, Sherry. You're welcome here at my home anytime."

_A home...With someone waiting there for me..?_

This hits her right at home. Sherry's emerald eyes glistened in moisture as she swallows any tears that were ready to pour out.

Her hand reaches up, and holds over his.

"Perhaps another rainy day, then?" she asks him with a smile.

Yusei returns with a smile of his own, nodding. "Of course. But next time, do behave will you?" Sherry winks at him playfully.

_Yusei..._

Without much of control, Sherry leans in fast. But just before their lips would crash, Sherry tilts her head to the side at the last possible second, and plots a quick, supple kiss at the corner of his mouth. Her lips were soft and warm.

Yusei's eyes widened, a burst of heat filling up his face. Sherry smiles at his reaction.

"_Au revoir_," Sherry says as she crawls up through the window the very next instant. Before she closes the window, she finishes her goodbye.

"At least, for now, Yusei Fudo."

_Clack!_

After closing the window, Sherry Leblanc hops down and lands on the back alley of Poppo Clock. As she walks away, she begins to contemplate if that counted as her first kiss or not.

_La fin~_


End file.
